Ocuridadad
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Herms por culpa de Bella, termina ciega. Ron la deja abandonada en un bar muggle luego de decirle que no es capaz de aceptar tanta carga. Draco, visita el mismo var muggle, con la ilusion de encontrar a una mujer que se asemeje a su castaña a quien perdio por miedo a que la mataran. Pero que pasará si la encuentra en ese bar? Draco la dejará ir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola se preguntaran que hace esta chica con una nueva historia, pero es que me voy a volver loca si no la plasmo y deseaba con todas mis ganas hacerlo.**_

_**Espero su apoyo y que les guste.**_

_**Es algo raro, ya que solo lo he leído en Harmonie.**_

_**Ver a Hermione ciega es algo raro en un Dramonie y espero que les guste.**_

_**Como varias me conocen saben que detesto a Ron y en esta historia será un canalla.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

* * *

_**Cita a Ciegas**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Abrí los ojos y fue más de lo mismo. Oscuridad.

Fría, triste y terrible oscuridad.

Me senté con cuidado y sonreí al recordar que hoy tendría una cita con Ron, ya teníamos tres años de relación y quizás hoy…

Me puse de pie y me mentalicé en recordar a dónde dirigirme.

Si, al baño.

Debía dar quince pasos a la derecha, y estaría en la puerta del baño.

Unos tres pasos en diagonal y estaba el lavamanos.

Abrí el grifo y me refresqué la cara.

Estiré la mano y choqué con el vaso que tenía mi cepillo de dientes.

Con la mano izquierda, alcancé la crema dental.

Me lavé los dientes y con las indicaciones anteriores llegué a la puerta del baño.

De ahí conté veinticinco pasos y llegué a la puerta de mi habitación.

De ahí a la escalera, conté diez pasos y tomé el pasamanos.

Bajé los quince escalones correspondientes y giré a la derecha, con dirección a la cocina, contando cuarenta pasos.

Cuando llegué olía delicioso.

-. Ginny?- pregunté al no poder reconocer el olor por la comida que estaba siendo preparada.

-. Si amiga- me dio un beso en la mejilla-. Pansy no tarda con tu vestido para lo de esta tarde.

Si, Pansy. Ella era mi mejor amiga junto con Ginny y Luna desde que fui novia de Draco.

Pero por cosas del destino, o más bien dicho el compromiso con Astoria Greengrass nos tuvimos que separar.

Pero como dice el dicho, un clavo saca otro clavo, ahora estoy con Ron y lo amo mucho.

Lástima que ya no pueda verlo más.

-. Hermione tienes muchos narggles, no estés nerviosa- sonreí-. No ganas nada con preocuparte. Ocúpate en sentirte radiante esta noche- llegó Luna.

Asentí.

Ella tenía razón, yo no podía preocuparme por algo que no tenía un remedio.

El golpe junto con la maldición oscureció mi vida poco a poco hasta que ya no hay nada más que la abrumadora oscuridad.

Suspiré-. Tienen razón no debo preocuparme tanto.

Desayunamos en silencio y luego me di una ducha.

Vivía en el mundo mágico, era un departamento de dos plantas en el callejón Diagon.

Si bien me gustaba mas lo muggle, me alejé de todo luego de la muerte de mis padres a manos de mortifagos.

Para ser exactos, Dolohov y Bellatrix.

Ellos habían escapado de Azkabán y decidieron vengarse de mí, por ser amiga de Harry.

Yo traté de evitar su muerte pero cuando llegué ellos estaban todos maltratados y encharcados de sangre en el suelo de mi casa en Londres muggle.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegué fue correr a ellos y se despidieron de mí.

Por estar con ellos no me di cuenta de que ellos estaban a mis espaldas, solo sentí como mi cabeza de golpeaba fuertemente con la pared y luego la risa neurótica de Bellatrix anunciando que había creado esa maldición solo para mí.

Gracias a esa maldición ahora mis días y son oscuros y mis noches más aun.

-. Ya deja de pensar en eso por favor- pidió Pansy que había llegado con el vestido.

-. Es que…- negué con la cabeza-. Nada mejor arréglenme.

Y eso hicieron, se la pasaron todo el día, hidratando mi cuerpo, haciendo mascarillas, que si la manicura y la pedicura.

Cuando terminaron, es decir ya estaba lista y todo-. Como me veo?- pregunté, ya que no podía verme.

-. Esta hermosa, simplemente despampanante- dijo Ginny.

-. Estas muy hermosa Hermione- dijo Luna.

-. Ojala todo esto que hicimos fuese para mi Dragon, pero bueno estas muy hermosa- hice un gesto de reproche -. Estas despampanante, de seguro se te declara.

-. En verdad creen que…

-. Creo que sí, estuvo hablando con papá de eso. Como proponerte matrimonio y eso- me emocioné en demasía, mi sueño era casarme con Ron aunque no mucho formar una familia…

Tocaron a la puerta y me puse nerviosa.

-. Tranquila… ni que fuese Draco- dijo Pansy.

Sabía que ella quería que estuviese con Draco.

Pero las cosas habían terminado y yo era feliz con Ron.

Sabía que él no se casó nada con Astoria, que se negó en el último momento, pero ya era tarde.

Cuando lo vi en la mansión Malfoy el día de mi tortura, no sentí más que cariño por él, ya me había enamorado de Ron.

El me había curado el corazón, después de mi desamor con Malfoy, a inicios del sexto curso.

Sabía que el preguntaba por mí, pero yo solo podía preocuparme por él, como amigos.

Con la llegada de Ronald estaba emocionada y tambien muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a Londres Muggle después de la muerte de mis padres.

Pero Ron quería ir, y ya era hora de que alejara mis miedos.

-. Nos vamos- preguntó Ron y Pansy Bufó.

-. Es que tienes la vista en el trasero, Dra…otro ya le habría dicho que estaba hermosa- sabia que se refería a Draco.

* * *

*******HGRW*******

* * *

Cenamos en silencio, solo esperaba que él se declarara.

Pero en el restaurante eso no sucedió.

Me sentía incomoda en Londres Muggle, me traía malos recuerdos.

Ya quería irme, me sentía mal.

No sé a dónde más me llevó, solo sabía que había música alta, olor a cigarros pero muy leve.

Me sentó y llamó al camarero-. Un whisky por favor y…- dejó la pregunta en el aire.

-. Me da por favor una malteada de fresa?- me pregunté si aquí tendrían ese tipo de bebidas.

Terminé de plegar mi bastón y lo mantuve en mis manos.

-. En un momento señorita- dijo el mesero muy amable-. Ya le traigo su trago- se dirigió a Ron por lo que escuché en un tono bastante seco.

Ron no hablaba, suponía que estaba nervioso, no era muy fácil lo que iba a hacer.

-. Aquí esta su malteada señorita, espero que le gusten los pastelitos- sonreí complacida por la atención.

-. Muchas gracias no debieron molestarse- me ruboricé.

-. Va por cortesía de la casa- le agradecí de nueva cuenta y escuché como un vaso era colocado en la mesa de mala manera-. Su trago- y con eso ya no percibí el olor del camarero.

Tanteé un poco hasta que sostuve mi copa, con la malteada y llevé la pajilla a mi boca.

Estaba delicioso.

Puse la copa en su lugar y busqué mis pastelitos.

En eso Ron se aclaró la garganta.

-. Hermione… yo…- me sentía emocionada-. Yo… quería…- respiró profundamente-. No, puedo.

Mi mundo se derrumbó-. Ron yo…

-. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… pensé que podía, que no importaba… pero no puedo atar mi vida a una persona en tu estado… yo… esto es mucho para mí… tu no ves y yo no… esto es más que yo… lo siento- sentí que se ponía de pie y se iba, dejándome aquí, sola.

Pov. Draco.

Había ido a ese bar como todos los días después de salir de mi trabajo.

Si, a ese bar muggle.

Pero que hacía yo en el mundo muggle.

Pues bien, desde hace ya tres años, a mi familia y a mí nos habían exiliado luego de dar casi todos nuestros bienes, para reparar daños luego de la Guerra. Habíamos salido limpios pero por los daños causados nos quitaron casi todo el patrimonio Malfoy y nos exiliaron del mundo mágico, a mis padres por diez años y a mí por tres años y medio.

Pero eso no me importaba tanto, lo que si me importaba, era mi castaña, mi Hermione.

Había terminado con ella a inicios del sexto curso, ya que el señor tenebroso estaba por enterarse de mi relación con Hermione, por lo cual mis padres me pidieron que me alejara, ya que el neurótico ese no demoraría en matarla. Por eso cuando estaban a punto de descubrir mi relación con ella la dejé, y rápidamente me comprometieron con Astoria Greengrass.

Pero apenas cayó el señor oscuro, me desligué de Astoria y traté de acercarme a Hermione, pero ella ya estaba con él.

Y eso me carcome y me rejoda la vida.

Pero si en el ámbito amoroso me iba de la patada, en el laboral, me iba de lo mejor.

Era un empresario exitoso, dueño de la empresa de telecomunicaciones más exitosa de Londres muggle.

Pero todo eso de que me valía si no la tenía a ella.

Venía a este maldito bar todas las noches, tratando de desahogarme con alguna chica que se pareciera a ella en algún aspecto.

Pero no había como ella.

Ninguna le llegaba a los talones.

-. Y bueno me gradué de Cambridge- asentí sin prestarle mucha atención.

Era una chica muy guapa no lo iba a negar, de cabello castaño ondulado, no rizado y ojos chocolates.

Levanté la mano para llamar a Eric y cuando lo vi, me quedé impactado con lo que vi.

Eric, atendía al imbécil de Weasley y a ella. A Hermione.

Sonreí.

Estaba tan hermosa, su cabello rizado, ese vestido verde esmeralda con detalles en plata. Definitivamente Pansy tenía que ver.

Su hermosa nariz y sus labios.

Y sus ojos, delineados con un poco de negro. Sabía que no podía ver, eso me había destrozado por dentro por eso festejé cuando a Bellatrix y a Dolohov, le dieron el beso del dementor.

Esos ojos color miel que tanto amaba.

Su ceguera era lo de menos, ella era quien importaba. Solo deseaba poder demostrarle cuanto la amaba, pero ella estaba con Weasley.

De un momento a otro, la música paró y escuché:

-. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… pensé que podía, que no importaba… pero no puedo atar mi vida a una persona en tu estado… yo… esto es mucho para mí… tu no ves y yo no… esto es más que yo… lo siento- todo se quedó en silencio, las bailarinas pararon en seco mientras lo veíamos partir dejándola sola.

Me puse de pie-. Fue un placer- le dije a la chica que me acompañaba y me enfilé hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba una cabizbaja Hermione.

Por el camino Harold me interceptó. Era el dueño del bar y mi amigo-. Ella no Draco- lo miré a los ojos y sonreí-. No es como ellas Draco…

-. No es como ellas Harold, es ella- el sabia mi historia más o menos, sabía que yo amaba a una mujer y que por eso venia a desahogarme diariamente aunque mi madre se cabreara.

-. Es tu chica?- asentí -. Suerte- sonreí y palmee su hombro.

-. Gracias- llegué a su mesa y tomé asiento-. Hermione- ella levantó la cabeza y vi sus lágrimas.

Tomé mi pañuelo, y las enjugué-. Draco…

-. Siento lo que pasó- ella negó-. Lo siento porque a ti te hizo sufrir y odio que sufras.

-. Quiero irme ahora- mas lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos y le pedí a Harold que me enviara la cuenta a mi oficina. El negó diciendo que era por cuenta de la casa por haberla encontrado.

Salimos del bar y cuando salimos en cochero me trajo mi porche negro.

-. Con cuidado hermosa- la ayudé a subir y luego lo hice yo.

-. Crees que soy un estorbo?- me hizo la pregunta más tonta.

Ella no era un estorbo ella era algo tan importante. Alguien muy importante.

-. Hermione… tu eres muy importante. Que el estúpido ese no la haya notado es su culpa. Tu eres importante en cualquier caso el estorbo seria el imbécil de la comadreja.

-. El solo… está asustado…- apreté el volante frustrado. El la dejaba botada y ella lo defendía?

Iba a replicar pero me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba muy agitada.

Estacioné en mi espacio de aparcamiento.

Me bajé del auto. Ella lo iba a hacer, pero fui más rápido y la ayudé a hacerlo.

Tomamos el ascensor y la abracé.

Ella hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y empezó a llorar.

Llegamos a mi departamento y con cuidado, la guie al sofá-. Ya Draco!- se soltó-. No me trates así. Me haces sentir inútil. Sé que lo soy per…- no la dejé terminar. La había besado.

Ella me correspondió después y la acerqué mas a mí.

Esto era lo que necesitaba desde hace mucho.

Sus labios, su cercanía.

Ella.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé a mi habitación.

La iba a dejar recostarse para que se durmiera y mañana Pansy la viniera a buscar. Pero eso de que ella se marchara lo estaba dudando.

No quería que se fuera.

La dejé en mi cama, que por primera vez era tocada por una mujer que no era mi madre, ella me abrazó.

-. No me dejes por favor… tu no- tanteó mi rostro y me besó.

Su beso era desesperado y yo le correspondí, dejándome llevar.

-. Jamás te voy a dejar- y esa noche, fui yo el utilizado, pero no me importaba, fui usado con gusto.

Nos besamos lentamente, degustándonos, recordándonos.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí está esta historia. Espero que les guste.**_

_**A mí me encantó.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Puede ser un one shot o una historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	2. Chapter 2: Una Oportunidad

_**Hola chicos gracias por todos sus maravillosos comentarios, espero que les guste la continuación.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Una oportunidad.**_

_**Pov. Ginevra.**_

Estaba esperando ansiosa a Ronald, quería saber cómo le fue.

Llegó a casa y fui corriendo hasta el-. Como te fue?

-. No quiero hablar Ginny- esto estaba mal.

-. Y Hermione- el me miró pálido-. Ronald… Hermione?

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos-. Yo la dejé… en un bar…- mi respiración se convirtió en sonoros jadeos.

-. ERES UN IMBECIL- lo abofetee-. Ella esta ciega- lo volví a golpear.

-. Que está pasando aquí?- llegó mi madre.

-. Te das cuenta de que la dejaste sola en un bar muggle de noche y ella siendo ciega?- mi madre lo miró furiosa-. Si mamá, este imbécil dejó a Hermione sola- y no lo aguante mas.

Me le fui encima y empecé a golpearlo.

Mi madre nos separó.

En eso bajó las escaleras Harry-. Qué pasa?

-. Qué pasa?- le pregunté mientras el se acercaba a ayudar a Ron que estaba en el suelo-. Pasa que ese imbécil, dejó abandonada a Hermione en un Bar Muggle- Harry en vez de ayudarlo, le azotó un golpe haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

-. Eres… Argh! No tengo como describir tu estupidez- luego de esto se escuchó un estruendo.

Pansy desde la chimenea-. Ginny no sé nada de…- se cayó al ver a Ron-. Donde está Hermione?- ella la iba a esperar en su casa.

-. No tengo por qué contestarte- escupió mi her… Ron.

-. Ginny?

-. La dejó en un bar muggle- no pude evitar llorar.

Malditas hormonas del embarazo.

Pansy de la rabia lo golpeo, y en el suelo se escuchó un repiqueteo.

Le había sacado un diente.

-. Mira lo que hiciste estúpida!- le gritó.

-. Cállate poco hombre- el la miró encolerizado-. Eso solo confirma lo que dicen todos. Tú, no eres suficiente hombre para Hermione.

-. Ella es la que no es suficiente para mi…- mi madre dio un paso adelante-. Yo necesito a una mujer que pueda cumplir con las tareas del hogar, no…- mi madre lo abofeteo.

-. Me avergüenzas Ronald. Por más que seas mi hijo, no vas a evitar que te diga tus verdades. Y que tu relación con que Hermione haya terminado…

-. No ha terminado- corrigió.

-. Tú crees que Hermione va a aceptar seguir contigo luego de lo que hiciste? Eh? Eso está clarísimo Ron esa relación terminó- le aclaró Harry.

-. Como decía- continúo mi madre bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro-. Que tu relación con Hermione haya terminado, me alivia- la miré confundida, todos lo hicimos-. Ella no merece a un _hombre_ que no es capaz de resolver y huye, no necesita un cobarde y eso es lo que eres y cobarde, infantil e irresponsable. Eso solo quiere decir que te crie mal.

-. Pues si piensas todo eso de mi, _madre _es mejor que me largue de esta casa- y con eso subió las escaleras dejándonos a todos en un insoportable silencio.

-. Deben buscarla, está sola- mi madre empezó a llorar.

-. A donde la iba a llevar?- preguntó Pansy a mi Harry.

-. A un restaurante que se…- empezó a decirle el lugar.

-. Lo que podemos hacer, es ir a ese lugar y a partir de ahí, seguir su rastro mágico- propuse.

Y con un plan ya trazado, partimos en búsqueda de Hermione.

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Estábamos en medio de la cama, mientras peinaba su cabello.

Cuantas noche soñé con tenerla así.

Entre mis brazos, sintiéndola mía.

Vivir lo que ahora vivíamos.

Compartir tantas cosas, un lecho, una ducha como lo acabábamos de hacer, paseos, desayunos.

Tantas cosas.

Pero sobre todo tiempo.

Con el paso de los años, me convertí en un adicto al trabajo. Solo salía en las noches, para busca a una mujer que me la recordara, tener sexo hasta agotarme y poder dormir y no sufrir de insomnio.

Esa era mi vida.

Y la odiaba.

Yo quería tener una vida tranquila. Estable.

Quería que ella fuese mi mujer. Y lo era.

Solo hasta que ella quisiera. Pero por ahora lo era.

Me había convertido en un adicto a ella, si se podía más. Luego de tenerla entre mis brazos, supe que con nadie más iba a encontrar la dicha y plenitud que había sentido con ella.

En cierta forma el sexo con las demás mujeres, me dejaba tranquilo, saciado, pero no satisfecho.

Luego de estar con Hermione, sabía que no podía permitir que se marchara, que no iba a poder estar sin ella, que me volvería loco si ella me dejase.

La amaba, lo sé.

Con locura que es casi enfermo, tambien lo sé.

Pero no me importaba.

Solo la quería a ella conmigo.

-. Quedate conmigo- susurré a su oído.

-. Draco… yo- besé su cuello-. No es justo para ti, Draco.

-. No importa Hermione- la abracé.

-. Si importa Draco, aunque me duela, aun lo…- la besé no quería escuchar sus palabras-. Y además estoy ciega, que quieres de mí, si no puedo hacer nada- bajó la cabeza.

Ese imbécil le había dejado con la moral por los suelos.

Pero solo quería encontrármelo en la calle.

Le partiría la cara.

-. Solo quiero que me des otra oportunidad. Déjame amarte y hacer que me ames. Puedes hacer mucho por mí, solo estando a mi lado.

-. Draco…

-. Por favor, no importa que no… me ames- eso ultimo l dije con todo el dolor de mi alma-. Solo déjame estar a tu lado. Quedate conmigo.

-. Está bien- sonreí y la besé.

Esta vez no la dejaría ir.

Ella y yo estaríamos juntos, formaríamos una familia como siempre he querido.

_**Pov. Pansy.**_

Estábamos tomando el té en Grimauld Place.

Estaba contenta.

El rastro de Hermione, nos llevó hasta la casa de Draco.

Y vaya que la encontramos, pero de qué forma…

Flash Back.

_Íbamos caminando por los alrededores de la casa de Draco._

_Estaba con mi Dragon._

_-. Es la casa de Draco, ya podemos irnos- Ginny asintió. Pero Harry no._

_-. Quiero ver que este bien- de todas formas fuimos._

_-. No podemos entrar, estaríamos rompiendo las leyes mágicas y Muggles- dijo Ginny._

_-. Síganme- caminamos lentamente, la casa en vez de paredes tenia era cristales templados._

_Llegamos a la ventana que correspondía a su habitación, lo que vimos nos dejó en shock._

_Era tan lindo._

_Era Draco sobre Hermione, besándola con pasión, solo cubiertos por una sábana blanca._

_Eso era amor._

_Fin Flash Back._

-. Sabemos que está bien- sonrió Ginny-. La cara de Harry no tenia precio.

Tenía razón.

La cara de póker de Potter fue inolvidable.

-. Sí, pero estoy tranquila, el no la dejará ir y la cuidará con su vida.

Seguimos comiendo,-. Y luna?

-. Theo está molesto, esta celoso, por el fotógrafo. Y no la dejará salir de casa por quien sabe cuánto- ya me imaginaba lo que le haría, cuidado y no la dejaba salir hasta dejarla embarazada, para que el fotógrafo no jodiera mas.

-. Y Blaise?- me preguntó.

-. No sé. Solo sé que según él, hoy vamos a salir- en realidad mi relación con Blaise no era nada en especial, éramos amigos con derecho y eso para mí estaba más que bien, pero al parecer para el no.

Pero que se va a hacer…

_**Pov. Ron.**_

Estaba con Lavender, ella si era la mujer para mí.

Aunque, yo amaba a Hermione, ella nunca quiso hacer el amor conmigo.

Pero para eso estaba Lavender.

Ella si me daba lo que Hermione no.

_**Gracias por leer, espero que les guste.**_

_**Me costó escribirlo.**_

_**Con decirles que escribí un capitulo, y no me gustó.**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	3. Chapter 3: Heredero

_**Hola chicos, se preguntaran porqué actualiza hoy martes de nuevo, bueno es que creo que así me sale mejor, ya que entré al colegio.**_

_**Pero vamos a hacer algo, actualizaré cada dos días. **_

_**Les pediré encarecidamente, que me den nombres de fic que ustedes crean que puedan gustarme, acepto de todo menos Yuri.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece, solo la trama.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Un Heredero.**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Estábamos abrazados aun en toalla, en la cama.

Alejados de esa prueba de posesión que había en las níveas sabanas.

Estaba feliz de estar así con ella, me había dado una oportunidad y yo estaba más que complacido.

No pensaba dejarla ir.

De solo recordar esa noche, me daban ganas de volver a estar en ella, pero sabía que a ella le incomodaba un poco así que esperaría.

Pero podía abrazarme al recuerdo…

_Esa noche me deje usar._

_Una de cal por todas las de arena._

_Me separé de sus labios y la miré._

_Era más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, su nariz, sus ojos, sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus labios entreabiertos._

_Y esas pecas._

_Era más de lo que soñé. _

_Cuantas noches pensando en ella, soñando con poder estar en el lugar de Weasley, cuidarla y hacerla feliz._

_Cuantas noches pensando en ella y reprimiendo las ganas de gritar su nombre cuando me aplastaba la liberación._

_Cuantas noches añorándola, deseándola, necesitándola._

_Cuantas noches llorando su ausencia._

_Pero ahora la tenía._

_Y no podría dejarla ir._

_Cuantos eventos sociales en los cuales iban mis socios con sus esposas y yo me imaginaba a Hermione de mi brazo y ella sonriéndome solo a mí._

_Besé sus mejillas, su nariz, sus hermosos ojos y por último sus carnosos y deliciosos labios._

_Ella me devolvió el beso de inmediato._

_Dejé sus labios para besar su mentón e ir bajando por su cuello, saboreando esa deliciosa piel, embriagándome con su olor._

_Poco a poco, fui bajando hasta su clavícula._

_Sus manos estaban en mis caderas._

_Mis besos, fueron bajando cada vez más, pero había un impedimento: su vestido._

_La levanté un poco, bajé la cremallera de su vestido y por ende, se lo quité._

_Cuando vi su cuerpo, me sentí a reventar, la lencería, era de color plata._

_Era de encaje, muy provocativa…_

_El pensamiento de Weasley, viéndola así me enfermó. Ella era su novia, quizás…_

_Pero ahora esta era mi oportunidad, la haría mía, de tal manera que olvidara su nombre._

_La miré y estaba muy roja._

_Sonreí._

_Ella se veía muy inocente._

_Quizás…_

_Volví a besare sus labios y bajé de nuevo hasta que me encontré con el valle de sus senos._

_Tenía los mejores pechos que había visto en mi vida._

_Tenía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, bajo mi cuerpo._

_-. Ta amo- besé su vientre y fui bajando hasta que me encontré con sus bragas._

_Las manos de ella fueron tanteando, y en una de esas rozó mi entrepierna._

_Se ruborizó más si se podía y quiso alejar su mano._

_Pero se lo impedí, su toque me encantaba._

_Gruñí cuando ella apretó un poco su agarre._

_Se sentía tan bien._

_Me alejé un poco, para poder quitarme mis prendas._

_Mientras lo hacía, veía como ella respiraba entrecortadamente._

_Una vez en bóxers, volví a besarla._

_Mis manos acariciaban su piel y una fue a estimular su paraíso húmedo._

_La toqué suavemente, este no era solo placer, quería que sintiera todo el amor y el fuego corriendo por su cuerpo, lo que me causaba._

_Sus gemidos me encantaban, me hacían ver las estrellas._

_Chupé el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras con mis dedos hacia círculos sobre su palpitante montículo._

_Sus gemidos eran ahogados con mis besos, mientras sus manos me fueron acariciando hasta llegar a mis bóxers._

_Gruñí._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mano estaba dentro de mi bóxer acariciándome._

_Con su otra mano intentó bajarlo y yo le ayudé._

_La despojé de su sujetador, y besé, mordí y disfruté de sus grandes pero no exagerados pechos._

_Fui bajando poco a poco, le quité sus bragas y me perdí en su intimidad._

_-. Draco!- sonreí pero aun así, seguí besando y sintiéndome dichoso._

_Sus gemidos y gritos de placer llenaron la habitación._

_-. Por favor…- volví a subir por su cuerpo, y me perdí otra vez en sus pechos._

_El recuerdo de mi cabeza apoyada en ellos mientras mirábamos las estrellas en la Torre de Astronomía._

_Volví a sus labios, y me perdí en ellos._

_Estiré la mano, abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche y saqué un preservativo._

_Por más que quería compartir con ella la dicha de ser padres en ese momento, aún era pronto._

_Luego de colocarlo, me posicioné en su entrada._

_-. Estas segura?- ella asintió y besó de nuevo._

_Poco a poco me fui adentrando en ella._

_Y mientras lo hacía, sentí que me mordía y enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda…_

_Virgen…_

_Sonreí contra sus labios-. Arrogante…- dijo como pudo._

_-. Te amo- seguí besando sus hermosos labios._

_Cuando entré por completo en ella, me quedé quieto._

_Era estrecha y me sentía a explotar._

_-. Draco…- y empecé a moverme. _

_Mientras acariciaba y besaba cada porción de piel que tenia disponible._

_Nos cubrí un poco con las sabanas._

_Entre besos, caricias y el vaivén de caderas, llegamos a la cima._

_Nuestros nombres fueron escuchados hasta en el espacio._

_La sensación de plenitud y satisfacción me embargó._

_Me sentía tan feliz-. Te amo- ella me abrazó con sus piernas y brazos y me sentí como en casa._

_Fin Flash Back._

_**Pov. Malfoy**_

Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, estaban en un desayuno con sus socios.

-. Como te decía Lucius, la unión de ambas familias sería lo mejor además ya es hora de que tu hijo siente cabeza. Además un heredero no nos vendría nada mal- decía Richard Mattews.

-. Yo creo que no- Narcissa discrepó con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

-. Pero Cissy querida será lo mejor, además tu hijo e hija hacen una hermosa pareja- intervino Vannessa.

-. Pueden verse físicamente bien juntos, pero mi hijo no la ama- rebatió la rubia, recordando el amor que profesaba su adorado bebé hacia la castaña.

-. Oh vamos eso vendrá después, además no es importante- de quejó Mattews con indiferencia.

-. Sé que es un matrimonio arreglado y te lo aseguro es muy difícil llegar a buen puerto- aseguró Narcissa.

-. Lucius… tu si tienes cabeza fría y sabes que es lo que conviene- Narcissa miró a su esposo.

-. Ya he cometido muchos errores con mi hijo y no voy a volver a hacerlo. Si quieres puedo hablar con él y preguntarle. No te prometo nada- Narcissa asintió complacida.

-. Lucius estos son negocios. Además que mejor mujer que mi hija?

-. Eso pregúntaselo a mi hijo, es mas vamos a su oficina- dijo Narcissa-. Permítanme llamar a Megan para saber si tiene algo- la mujer se alejó y marcó a la oficina de su hijo-. Hola querida…

_-. Buenos días señora Malfoy._

-. Esta mi hijo?

-. _No señora, no se ha presentado y lo he llamado a su casa y celular y nada. Eso es extraño…_

_-. _Oh gracias hija- colgó.

Regresó a la mesa preocupada, su bebé podía estar enfermo o peor, deprimido.

Como cada 13 de octubre.

Oh, Oh.

Era trece de octubre…

El día en que inicio su relación con Hermione Granger…

-. Lucius es mejor que vayamos a lo de Draco… no ha ido a la oficina- Lucius asintió y con un asentimiento se despidieron de sus socios.

Abordaron su auto.

-. Cálmate mujer…- ella miró a su marido.

-. Es mi bebé- entonces recordó lo del Heredero y el matrimonio-. Lucius, Draco no se puede casar

-. Por?

-. No el ama además el matrimonio será por el gusto ya que solo quieren herederos y Draco no podrá tenerlos. Es como si estuviese seco- su marido la miró contrariado.

-. De que hablas mujer…?- no entendía nada.

-. Recuerdas que nos casamos obligados…

-. Yo no me casé obligado Narcissa- ella le restó importancia.

-. Recuerdas que pensaban que yo estaba seca y por eso me quisieron alejar de ti?- el volvió a asentir.

-. Tener a Draco fue un regalo de Merlín- besó su mano.

-. Lucius, yo pude concebir a Draco el día que me enamoré de ti o cuando te amaba y eso fue un año después de matrimonio antes no- el frunció el ceño confuso.

-. Explícate

-. Amor, siempre tratamos y tratamos de concebir a Draco- el sonrió pícaramente.

-. Recuerdo todas las superficies- Narcissa se ruborizó.

-. La cosa es que yo te confesé que te amaba un año después y a las dos semanas descubrimos el embarazo.

-. Es decir, que Draco solo podrá tener un hijo cuando se enamore- asintió-. Pero el sigue enamorado de esa niña y ella ya tiene una relación.

-. Si… así que si Draco no se enamora, jamás seremos abuelos- dijo Narcissa con pesar.

-. Y como es eso de solo con amor se puede concebir un hijo…

-. Es herencia de parte de la familia de mi madre. Como todas éramos mujeres heredamos ese sello. Era un sello que aseguraba un matrimonio productivo una familia querida y se evitaba la enviudes a corto plazo- enarcó una ceja-. Recuerdas tu problema cardiaco?- entrecerró sus ojos-. Mediante el embarazo y el sello se encargaron de curarte, ya que ese problema podía causar tu muerte y por ende que yo enviudara.

-. En ese tiempo nos cuidábamos Narcissa, con eso de la guerra y demás no era seguro así que…

-. Lucius no importaba, en ese tiempo yo no podía controlar el sello además eso solo sucede cuando es el primogénito, en lo demás solo funciona cuando se desea otro hijo.

-. Entiendo… entonces como funciona con un hombre?

-. No lo sé, pero supongo que igual, solo cuando se enamore, esa mujer será la madre de sus hijos- entre tanta habladuría y demás cosas, llegaron al complejo de departamentos más raro que hubiesen conocido.

Apartamentos subterráneos y el de Draco, parecía una casa, solo que era el ultimo.

Llegaron al piso de su hijo, y fueron directamente a su habitación que era en donde se quedaba cuando estaba de ese modo.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente y lo que vieron los dejó mudos.

Era Hermione y Draco, recostados en toalla, en una esquina de la cama riendo.

Y en la otra esquina las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre.

_**Muchas gracias por leer espero que les guste, el próximo cap. es como el viernes o si ustedes quieren mañana mismo.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el lemmon XD**_

_**Los quiero un montón.**_

_**Gracias por leerme **_

_**Ya saben por favor recomiéndenme algunos fic ya sean de Harry, Crepúsculo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon etc.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	4. Chapter 4: Noticias

_**Hola chicos, gracias por el apoyo y espero que les guste el capitulo, para mí es un placer escribir.**_

_**Bueno quizá pueda escribir el miércoles o el jueves pero no prometo nada.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Ya saben que los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Suegros…**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Levanté la vista y vi a mis padres en la puerta.

Seguí su mirada.

Mierda…

Mi cara se sentía caliente.

Les hice señas para que salieran y que supieran que salía en diez minutos.

Me puse de pie-. Qué pasó?- me preguntó.

-. Mis padres quieren hablar con nosotros- ella se ruborizó.

-. Me vieron así?- estaba cohibida.

-. Si y algo mas- se hizo un ovillo en la cama-. Ya, tranquila.

-. Pero dices que vieron algo mas…- se veía tan tierna así.

-. Vieron la prueba de que eres mi mujer, es todo- la puse de pie.

-. Qué pena- tapó su cara.

-. Vamos a vestirte- apartó las manos de su rostro y frunció el ceño.

-. No tengo ropa aquí…

-. Ahora si- había mandado a comprar bastante ropa para ella y había llegado ya.

Fui al armario en donde la había ordenado, y saqué un vestido gris con el que se vería hermosa.

La ayudé a ponerse la ropa interior, aunque lo que más quería era quitársela.

Y pensar lo hermoso que se veía el negro en su cuerpo…

Lastima… será ahora más tarde.

La terminé de vestir y como su cabello ya estaba listo, le ayude con las sandalias.

Cuando levanté la mirada, me topé con sus ojos.

Si ella supiera cuanto la amaba, no me creería.

Me vestí rápidamente con una camiseta y unos vaqueros negros.

Fuimos a la sala y mi madre estaba hablando y hablando, mientras mi padre fingía escucharla.

-. Buen día- mi padre asintió y mi madre sonrió-. Se puede saber a qué debo su visita?

-. Draco… son tus padres…- me regañó mi leona.

-. Hermione, querida estas hermosa- saludó mi madre poniéndose de pie y viviendo hasta nosotros.

-. Muchas gracias Señora Malfoy- mi madre me besó en la mejilla muchas beses.

-. Me asustaste, pensé que estabas enfermo- sonreí.

-. No lo estoy. Ahora muchas gracias por su visita- querían estar a solas con mi mujer.

Mi mujer…

Qué bien sonaba.

Pero Mi esposa, sonaría mejor.

-. Tenemos que hablar Draco- cuando se ponían con estos planes me estresaban.

-. De qué?- estaba cansado. Yo quería irme de paseo con mi nena, pero no. Mis padres querían joderme la tarde.

-. Siéntate, siéntense- hice lo que me dijo, y luego de que Hermione lo hiciera, yo lo hice.

-. Y bien?- si bien ellos eran mis padres, aun no les perdonaba muchas cosas.

-. Después de hablar con el matrimonio Mattews, esta mañana, ellos insisten en que te cases con su hija- bufé-. Claro que yo me quejé, bebé. Sé que tu no podrías casarte si no es con Hermione- ella se ruborizó-. Pero ellos tambien querían un heredero, y pensándolo bien no es mala idea, ya deberías casarte y tener hijos. Y lo mejor es que Hermione ya está aquí- todos la miramos, pero ella bajó la mirada.

-. Creo que se están apresurando ella y yo…

-. Creo que el que se apresuró fue otro…- sonreí-. A ver Hermione, tú qué quieres?- mi madre quería celebrar una boda y punto.

-. Em. Yo… quiero… helado- sonreí.

-. Yo tambien, vamos…

-. No, no, no. Yo la llevo- la alejó de mi y guio a Hermione hasta la cocina.

-. Que es lo que quieren?- mi padre asintió.

-. Bien, Draco, pensándolo bien, creo que algo de lo que dijo Richard es cierto. Creo que debes casarte, pero no con su hueca hija. Sé que amas a Hermione- asentí-. Y tambien sabes que detesto tratar con Muggles y que tú te cases con la hija de los Mattews, me enferma.

-. Y que lo haga con Hermione? No te molesta?- pregunté a la defensiva.

-. No puedes comparar. Esa niña de los Mattews esta hueca y Hermione, es capaz de mantener una conversación conmigo, sin que quiera cruciarla al abrir la boca- me eché a reír-. Y la mayor diferencia que hay entre ambas, es que Hermione es bruja y tiene un núcleo mágico espectacular. Y lo mejor de todo, solo ha sido tuya- sí, eso era lo mejor de todo.

-. Me casaré con ella, cuando a ella le dé la gana- mi padre frunció el ceño.

-. Tu eres el hombre en la relación- yo podía ser el hombre en la relación y sabia que Hermione, no se la dejaría montar así como así. Ya lo había pasado y fue una lección dada y aprendida. Tengo cicatriz por ello.

-. Puede que lo sea, pero ella decide y si se quiere casar en veinte años, mientras siga conmigo no hay problema- mi padre puso los ojos en blanco.

-. Pero Draco….

-. Nada- me puse de pie.

-. Como digas- sonrió misteriosamente. Algo tramaba.

Negué con la cabeza y fuimos a la cocina.

Encontré a Hermione comiendo helado.

Pov. Malfoy.

-. No quiso cooperar- dijo la matriarca de los Malfoy a su esposo.

-. Draco tampoco.

-. Démosle dos semanas, cuando todo esté confirmado, no hay vuelta atrás. Ese par se casa como que me llamo Narcissa Black.

-. Malfoy.

-. Si, Malfoy- dijo restándole importancia.

Pov. Hermione.

Hijos…

Una Familia.

Era algo de lo que me olvidé apenas mi vida se hizo negra.

Si bien me quería casar con Ron, siempre supe, que no tendríamos hijos.

Por qué?

Simple, no podría ver.

Como podría cuidarlos, como podría cambiarles un pañal, darle un biberón, bañarlo. Sobre todo, no sabría como es.

Y eso me dolía.

Eso solo comprobaba una cosa, no podía ser madre.

Todo estaría bien mientras estuviese en mi vientre, pero después…

Salí de mis pensamientos, al escuchar a Draco.

-. Quieres ir de paseo?- sonreí. Su voz. Esa voz siseada me encantaba.

-. Si.

-. Cuando se van, cierran la puerta.

Pov. Ron.

Esto era raro, no había visto a Hermione en días.

Y Harry parecía no importarle.

Qué clase de amigo era?

Y sus amigas?

No entendía.

Mientras seguía cuestionándome, tomé el profeta.

Me caí del asiento.

De inmediato, me sumergí en la lectura.

_**El Profeta.**_

_**Edición: 2014.**_

_**Reportera: Reta Skeeter.**_

_Un Hombre de Verdad_

_Había decidido, salir a despejarme al mundo muggle, y fui a un bar muy famoso, llamado The Lyon. Y me encontré con una escena bastante… bueno no tengo palabras para describir la escena así que como pueden apreciar en las imágenes, se ve a nuestra héroe de guerra, Hermione Granger, muy hermosa, al lado del… otro integrante del trío dorado, Ronald Weasley._

_Según se aprecia, Ronald Weasley, llegó con Herms, al bar y toda la noche se le notó serio._

_Como si debatiera consigo mismo._

_Pero eso no es todo._

_Lo peor vino, cuando se le ocurrió abrir su bocona y destrozarle el corazón a Hermione._

_Estas fueron sus palabras exactas._

_-. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… pensé que podía, que no importaba… pero no puedo atar mi vida a una persona en tu estado… yo… esto es mucho para mí… tu no ves y yo no… esto es más que yo… lo siento._

_Si señoras y señores. El muy imbe… la dejó botada en el bar._

_Pero como en toda historia hay un héroe, apareció Draco Malfoy._

_Y como se ven en las fotos, habló con el dueño del bar y se escuchó un : es ella._

_No es mentira, ni secreto que Draco Malfoy, está enamorado de Hermione Granger, y que tuvieron una relación mientras estuvieron en Hogwarts, pero terminaron por el Señor Tenebroso._

_Pero con su caída, cuál fue su impedimento?_

_Pues el hipogrifo de Ronald… si perdonen pero es que Hermione Granger no merecía esto._

_Ahora a lo que vamos, Malfoy, se la llevó del lugar y en su mirada había regocijo._

_Por fin tendría esa oportunidad?_

_Pues eso lo confirmamos, ayer._

_Ambos salieron a dar un paseo._

_A Malfoy se le veía muy contento y a ella relajada y tranquila._

_Como podemos apreciar en las imágenes._

_Y lo mejor de todo es que al parecer Draco Malfoy si tiene su oportunidad._

_Y la imagen que más me gustó._

Maldita perra de Skeeter, maldita perra de Hermione. Ese era el amor que sentía por mí.

Pero eso si que no. Ella a mi no me dejaba. Ella no podía estar con más nadie que no fuese yo.

Esto era así de simple.

Le pedía disculpas y como siempre me perdonaría y todos felices.

Ella volvería conmigo y Malfoy se jodería.

Miré la última foto.

Estaban ellos besándose, recostados al tronco de un árbol.

Se besaban de una manera.

Ella a mi ni siquiera permitía que le metiera lengua…

Pero ella estaría conmigo y una vez a mi lado, pagaría toda la humillación.

_**Bueno fue un placer.**_

_**Que sepan que ya entré en la escuela y solo podré actualizar los viernes sábados y domingos.**_

_**Los quiero,**_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tiempo

_**Hola chicos lamento la tardanza pero es que la escuela llegó y me secuestró.**_

_**Pero no se preocupen, no pienso abandonar.**_

_**Con ustedes y ya saben que nada me pertenece solo trama.**_

_**Tiempo juntos.**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Estaba hablando con el matrimonio Mattews, ellos trataban de persuadirme para que me casara con su plástica hija.

-. Señores, no me casaré con su hija y es decisión tomada- me puse de pie y salí de la sala.

Llegué a mi oficina y ahí estaba mi Hermione.

Tan hermosa.

-. Vamos mi amor, ya podemos ir a hacer lo que quieras- ella sonrió radiante.

-. Así que es por esta ciega por quien no te casas conmigo?- cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez para no tomar la varita de Hermione y cruciarla.

-. Vete ahora mismo- gruñí.

-. Sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo? Por esta limitada?- aferré a Hermione a mi pecho. Por Merlín quería cruciarla, solo debía estirar un poco más la mano y tendría la varita de Hermione…

-. Me estoy perdiendo o salvando de pasar mi vida al lado de una mujer vacía y hueca, que es pan de pueblo y que carece de mente- me miró indignada.

-. Pues sabes que, quédate con esa gata que de seguro…

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que Pansy estaba ahí.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Ella la giró y le pegó con el puño cerrado en toda la cara.

-. Auch!- me reí.

-. Qué pasó?- preguntó Hermione.

-. Pansy está aquí y le propinó tremendo golpe que de seguro le rompe la nariz- ella sonrió.

-. Draco, no quiero ser una carga para ti… yo creo que…- no, no, no.

No me podía dejar, es mas no lo haría.

-. Ni lo digas- me aferré a ella, no quería que me dejara, que me condenara a esa vida de nuevo-. No eres una carga Hermione, yo te amo y no voy a permitir que me dejes- besé sus labios.

-. Draco… tú mereces a una…

-. No y punto, yo quiero que estés aquí, te amo Hermione- la volví a besar.

-. Está bien- sentí calma cuando la escuché decir esas palabras.

La abracé.

Nuestra burbuja se rompió, al escuchar a Pansy gritarle a la heredera de los Mattews-. Te me vas parando ya- la tomó por el cabello-. Y la próxima vez que le hagas un show así a mi Dragon, los incisivos te quedaran de aretes, me escuchaste?- ella asintió asustada y se fue corriendo.

-. Pansy… no debiste…- empezó Hermione.

-. No empieces Granger, ella lo merece además siempre quise hacerlo.- se retiró el cabello de la frente y corrió hasta mi-. Estoy tan pero tan feliz, cuando leí el profeta, no lo podía creer, Reta hizo un buen reportaje- fruncí el ceño.

-. De que hablas?- la pregunta la hizo Hermione.

-. Pues tiene toda su historia y dejó a Ronald como el imbécil que es.

-. Entiendo…- Hermione bajó la cabeza, me enervaba que ella aun lo amara.

Pero no importaba, a quien engaño si importa y mucho.

Tenía miedo de que él se le acercara de nuevo, le pidiera disculpas y como siempre ella lo perdonara.

No quería que eso pasara, por lo que tendría que asegurarme de enamorarla de nuevo.

-. Pero no vine para eso, Narcissa me dijo que habría boda y tengo que planearla.

Boda?

-. Pero si…

-. Lo sé, aun no, pero de que te casas con mi Dragon antes de que regreses al mundo mágico te casas- regresar? Pero…

-. Pero solo es una cita, Pansy y es a fin de mes, además apenas estamos empezando una relación…

-. Hermione… ya fueron novios en Hogwarts, además su relación en bastante seria, tengo a Harry y a Ginny de testigos.

-. De que hablas?- le pregunté.

-. Es que esa noche, Molly nos dijo que te buscáramos Hermi entonces Ronald nos dijo en donde te dejó. Nosotros seguimos tu rastro mágico y este nos llevó hasta la casa de Draco, le dije a Harry que estabas bien pero el quiso cerciorarse y como no podíamos entrar a tu casa Draco, dimos con la ventana de tu habitación y… bueno….

-. No, no, no. Qué pena…- Hermione estaba roja como un tomate.

-. Tenias que ver la cara de Harry- esto era una locura. Pansy , Ginevra y Potter nos habían visto…

-. Tranquila Hermione…- traté de decir.

-. Ahora cómo voy a hablar con Harry sin que se me ponga la cara roja… no que pena- la abracé con fuerza.

-. Pero a lo que vine, es para planear todo.

-. Pansy no me voy a casar aun- dije terminantemente.

-. Eso díscalo a tu mamá.

Tomé a Hermione de la mano y fuimos hasta los ascensores.

Pansy, quedó no sé a qué con Blaise.

Y Hermione y yo, fuimos a casa.

-. Que quieres hacer?- le pregunté.

-. Saber más de ti, que ha sido de ti todo este tiempo, como has estado…- me acomodé con ella en el sofá.

-. Bueno, mis padres y yo montamos una empresa de telecomunicaciones y nos va bien, mi vida se basó en trabajar y…- como le decía lo de las amigas?

-. Sé que tienes necesidades Draco- me ruboricé-. No te preocupes, no ibas a vivir toda tu vida en celibato.

-. Lo sé, pero no debí. Siento como que si te fallara y no me gusta, siempre buscaba a alguien que tuviese algo que me recordara a ti, pero no había nadie como tú- la abracé con fuerza-. Tenían el cabello rizado, pero no como tú, eran inteligentes pero no como tú, tenían los ojos miel pero no como los tuyos y si se parecían en algo les faltaba otra característica. Puedes pensar que estoy loco pero no sabes cuánto te amo Hermione, es tan fuerte lo que siento que me duele no tenerte, siento tanto miedo de que ya no me quieras, que te des cuenta de que no soy suficiente para ti, que perdones a Weasley y vuelvas con él y a mí me dejes solo de nuevo con esta porquería de vida que llevaba cuando no estabas a mi lado…- estaba desesperado, necesitaba tener una garantía de que ella me quería aunque sea un poco, de que no me dejaría.

No podía concebir un mundo sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin su calor.

Todo estaba impregnado de ella, si ella se iba ya nada sería igual.

En mi mar de desesperación, sentí una calidez que me apaciguo.

Eran sus labios.

Me aferré a ella, y devoré sus labios, no podía dejar de besarla.

Mi lengua danzaba junto con la de ella en un baile exquisito.

Me giré y la puse debajo de mí.

Quería sentirla, ya.

Quería sentirme en casa.

Abrí mi camisa y subí su traje.

Mis manos fueron a su entrepierna, cubiertas por esas bragas de encaje negra.

Me encantaba como quedaba el negro en su piel, como tambien el color plata y el verde.

De lo lindo que me la pasé ese día en mi oficina con el catalogo de Victorias Secret´s.

Pero volviendo a lo que nos concierne.

Hice círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

-. Draco…- gimió mi nombre. Me encantaba escucharla decir mi nombre, que gimiera que gritara.

Como ya no podía mas, hice sus bragas hacia un lado y la penetré.

-. Draco!- gritó mi nombre.

Me quedé viéndola un momento y la besé.

Era tan hermosa, tan dulce y pura.

Era mía.

Si quizás era muy posesivo, celoso y controlador pero es que ella era muy hermosa.

La amaba mucho como para dejarla ir.

-. Draco…- la besé y empecé a balancearme dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

-. Así?- pregunté.

-. Mas…- me apoyé del reposa brazos y la embestí con más fuerza.

-. No sabes cuánto te amo- mi voz era entrecortada.

-. Draco… quiero… ir sobre ti…- sonreí y la besé.

-. Tus deseos son ordenes- la tomé y en un rápido movimiento ella quedó encima de mi montándome.

Guie sus manos al respaldo y con una mano aferré sus caderas.

-. Has tu magia-ella empezó a subir y bajar sobre mí en un movimiento delicioso. -. Oh Hermione…- mi otra mano, abrió los botones de su traje y liberó sus pechos del sujetador.

Llevé uno de sus pezones a mi boca y con mi otra mano, estimulé el otro.

-. Draco… ah…- se arqueó a mí y me siguió montando.

Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien sentirla así.

Sus gemidos eran tan excitantes, me encantaba sentirla mía.

Sus movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos, sentí sus paredes vaginales aprisionarme, eso quería decir que estaba cerca.

El orgasmo llegó y nos arrastró hasta la cima, dejándome desorientado y bastante cansado.

-. Te amo- dije una vez me recuperé-. Prométeme que no me dejaras.

-. Lo prometo Draco- se acurrucó contra mi pecho.

La acomodé sobre mi pecho y me recosté con ella en el sofá.

Aun dentro de ella, sonriéndome protegido y querido.

*******DOS SEMANAS DESPUES*******

-. Hermione te voy a llevar al médico, que estés así me preocupa- dije acariciando su espalda, mientras ella se aferraba al váter.

-. Tenemos citas con tus padres Draco…- eso no me importaba, me sentía muy preocupado, sentía que no la cuidaba bien pero por otra parte había algo que me emocionaba de todo esto.

-. Eso no importa- la ayudé a ponerse de pie, ella se lavó los dientes mientras yo colocaba paños húmedos en su nuca y frente-. Los puedo llamar.

-. Pero…

-. Nada- asintió y me abrazó.

Salimos del baño y fui hasta mi móvil.

Marque a mi madre y esperé que contestara.

-. Hola amor como estas?

-. Bien, pero tengo que cancelar la cita de hoy, Hermione no se siente bien y quiero que descanse.

-. Es la maldición?- ojala y no fuese eso.

-. No sé, pero ha estado mal del estomago todos estos días y…

-. Eso no es la maldición, hazle el hechizo de…- me dijo como hacer el hechizo para saber si la había embarazado-. Es más voy para allá.

-. Ok…- fui hasta Hermione que estaba sentada en la cama, y la abracé.

Tomé su varita y la puse en sus manos.

Me senté detrás de ella y dirigiendo sus manos y diciéndole que repitiera después de mí, confirmamos esa hermosa noticia.

Íbamos a ser padres.

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo, lamento la demora pero es que la escuela me tiene secuestrada, pero los leeré o eso espero en los reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos el sábado o el domingo.**_

_**Besos.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Campanas de Boda

_**Hola como están.**_

_**Espero que no les moleste mi tardanza.**_

_**Pero bueno aquí esta y espero que les guste.**_

_**Estoy escribiendo uno que se llama Mi Vida pero ese no lo he subido, además quiero terminar estas historias.**_

_**Los adoro.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Campanas de Boda.**_

_**Pov. Pansy.**_

Me desperté y tenía una jaqueca horrible.

Recordé los tragos que me bebí junto con Blaise, luego que estábamos caminando y él me retó a…

No, no, no.

Miré mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda y quise golpearme por estúpida.

No podía ser.

Me había casado con Blaise.

Madre de Merlín.

Y lo peor ya estaba consumado, así que no se podría anular.

Miré a mí alrededor.

Mi ropa estaba en una silla.

-. Debo hablar con…

-. Nadie – dijo Blaise saliendo de la ducha.

Me senté en la cama y cubrí con las sabanas, me sentía vulnerable.

-. Blaise… yo…- traté de decir pero me sentía algo indispuesta.

-. Hablamos ahora- dijo señalando la ducha.

Cuando iba pasando por su lado, el me tomó por la cintura y apresó mis labios.

-. Eres mía…- me congelé, pero fui al baño.

Me arreglé y cuando ya estaba como gente, fui a la cocina.

-. Blaise, debemos arreglar esto. Ambos estábamos ebrios y no sabíamos que hacíamos además no queremos esto…- el sonrió.

-. Mi amor- me acaricio la mejilla-. Bienvenida a tu nueva vida. Ahora eres la señora Zabinni.

-. Blaise por favor…

-. No te daré el divorcio.

Pov. Hermione.

Embarazada…

-. Te amo, te amo, te amo- dijo Draco feliz, besándome y colocándose sobre mí.

-. Draco… tú crees que sería buena mamá?

-. La mejor, la más hermosa, la más sensual, la más sexy y la envidia de cualquier compañero de escuela de nuestro hijo- sonreí.

Pero no podría ver a mi bebé.

Y no podría cuidarlo.

-. Pero yo no…

-. Recuerda que soy tus ojos Hermione…- me besó y sus manos fueron bajando y bajando-. Y déjame decirte que tienes unos hermosos ojos grises- sonreí.

-. Eres muy modesto Draco…- gemí.

-. DRACO! DRACO!- Draco bufó molesto.

Pov. Draco.

-. Ya salimos- le dije.

-. Espero que se apuren, debemos ir con un ginecólogo y luego debo ir con Hermione a planear las cosas de la boda.

Me puse de pie con Hermione y la vestí.

Me arreglé yo y salimos.

-. Lo sabia ella está embarazada, eso es magnífico- Hermione se recostó en mi pecho.

Mis padres nos miraban, con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Mmm…

-. Hermione, tú te quieres casar?- ella se quedó callada.

Mi madre me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Mi padre solo sonrió.

Si decidían que había boda yo sería el primero que estaría esperándola en el altar desde una semana de anticipación.

-. Yo… creo que aun es muy pronto…- dije yo.

-. Y qué esperas? Que tenga el vientre tan hinchado para que después no le quede el vestido. Y que van a decir tus socios? Hermione se casa antes de regresar al mundo Mágico como que me llamo Narcissa Black- dijo mi madre.

-. Malfoy…- gruñó mi padre.

-. Si, si lo que digas- le resto importancia.

-. Draco…- me llamó Hermione.

-. Dime- dije acariciando su vientre.

-. Creo que tu…- en ese momento la interrumpieron unos gritos.

-. NO LOS QUIERO CERCA- gritó Pansy.

Todos giramos a mirarla.

Estaba muy… cabreada.

Si una palabra que descubrí aquí.

-. Qué pasa?- pregunté y ella corrió hasta mi.

-. Debes ayudarme- se sentó a mi lado.

-. Hola Pansy- la saludó Hermione.

-. Hola Herms, como estas?- le preguntó.

-. Aparte de embarazada de mi hijo bien- dijo mi padre y Pansy miro a mi madre.

-. Entonces hay boda- dijo emocionada.

-. Todo depende de Hermione- dije y ella asintió y volvió a deprimirse.

-. Ayúdame…

-. Que paso?- le pregunte.

-. Ayer… estaba ebria al igual que Blaise y entonces él me retó a… la cuestión es que ahora estoy casada y tengo guardaespaldas, no me quiere dar el divorcio.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos.

-. Es verdadero…?- preguntó mi padre.

-. Pues claro que si- dijo el susodicho entrando por la puerta.

Es que todos tenían llaves o qué?

Tomé nota:

Invertir en más seguridad.

-. Así que voy a ser tío- dijo sonriendo.

-. Al parecer- dijo mi madre.

-. Como estas Hermione?- ella sonrió.

-. Muy bien gracias y tú?- el sonrió.

-. Igual de bien- luego miró a Pansy y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-. Qué bueno que llegas Blaise, quiero que seas el padrino de la boda de mi bebé- dijo mi madre.

Pansy tomó a Hermione y la llevó a la cocina.

-. Mamá Hermione aun no ha decidido- le dije.

-. Te dije que te casas porque te casas- me miró y salió de la sala no sin antes enfadarse a horrores con Blaise.

-. Hiciste bien Blaise- dijo mi padre.

-. Sabes que no es cierto papá- reproché.

-. Tu eres un sentimental- me reprimió.

-. Con orgullo.

Pov. Ronald.

Solo tenía que cambiar algo en ese maldito registro.

Yo sabía que él podría regresar pronto.

Y eso turbaría mis planes.

Tambien debía asegurarme de que Hermione no pudiese salir del mundo mágico.

Esa perra pagaría.

Caminé por los pasillos del ministerio y llegué a la sección de expedientes.

Busque el de Draco Malfoy y el reloj mágico de su exilio, fue alterado.

Ya no podría regresar en dos meses, sino en seis y eso me daría el tiempo suficiente para actuar.

***********DIAS DESPUES*************

-. Estamos reunidos hermanos y hermanas, para unir en santo matrimonio a Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy…

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado a mi me encantó.**_

_**Detesto a Ronald.**_

_**Bueno las quiero y otra vez siento la tardanza.**_


End file.
